The Dark Children
by kyeojin
Summary: This takes place durning one of the Chuuni exams that konoha is hosting.  It itroduces the village hidden in the shadows as 3 of their genin take the exams.  But these three genin from the shadow village are Jinchuuriki like no other R
1. Chapter 1 The Demon Children

Chapter 1 The Demon Child

"Konoha will be hosting the chuunin exams this year," Kiba told Shino. "Is that so, well I already knew this so why are you telling me." Shino responded.

"Who said I was just talking to you I could have been talking to Hinata," Kiba said in defence. "You must be blind Hinata took off about a minute ago." Shino said, making Kiba feel like an idiot.

"Well what I heard is that this small little ninja country is gonna finally gonna send some of their genin over, heard a rumor they're suppose to be pretty tough." Kiba said in a sort of proud manner. "What country there are many countries that don't have high ranking ninja." Shino said.

"I don't know I think it was shadow or darkness or some shit like that," Kiba said. "THATS ENOUGH KIBA."

Tsunade came from around the corner. "If you see those shadow genin walking around this village don't go near them, don't try to engage them in any way got that." "Yes, Tsunade-sama, but if I may ask why." Kiba said. "It was a request from their leader, so I'm telling everyone I happen to see." Tsunade answered. "But why, I mean they can't be that dangerous can they?" Kiba asked.

"Because, one is mentally unstable and completly unpredictable thats the kunoichi of the group, the second is a homicidal maniac that will kill you so fast you won't know what hit you, and the third hasn't much known about him but to hang around with those two and live this long as a team he must have something about him thats not right." Shino said

"And you know this how exactly?" Kiba asked. "Tsunade-sama has already run into me, and told." Shino answered.

"Right but listen you two." Tsunade said in a comand and worried voice. "This is very important, those three are suppose to be ariving today and I don't have the time to go looking for Naruto, I need you two to find him and tell him about them and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, or he could end up dead."

"Understood Tsunade-sama leave it to me and Akamaru our noses can find anything." Kiba said. "Well what the hell are you two still doing here go find him, if he do something stupid it could but him and everyone around him at risk, GO DAMNIT." Tsunade said and with that Kiba and Shino were gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey whats up with the dog." At the gates to Konoha, the gaurd dog was barking at three people coming dressed in long black cloaks and dark black straw hats. As they walked though the gates the short one with a hunch back said, "If that rat doesn't shut up I'll have to shut it up myself." The dog contined to bark and the short one pulled out a kunai and got ready to throw it when the taller of the three grabbed his arm and held it steady. The short one made a grunting noise and said, "That runt got lucky this time but if that thing barks at me again, its dead."

As they walked away one of the gate gaurds said, "That must be the shadow village's genin, I really hope nobody pisses them off if what Tsunade-sama said is true." "Indeed," the other answered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The genin stoped at a barbeque shop to get something to eat. "Well if this pathetic excuse for a village has one thing going for it, I'll give them credit on their food, but even that stinks, god I don't see why we couldn't hold this exam at our village this ones such an eyesore in every way you could think off." The short one said. "Yay this village can use a bit of a... DON'T GRAB THE LAST PIECE THATS MINE." The kunoichi said, as she stabbed the shorter one in the hand. "Arrrrggggggggg damn bitch i'd kill you right hear if it wasn't for the fact that he might do something about it." The short one said, making a gesture towards the taller one.

Shikamaru, Choji, and Naruto where all sitting a little ways down and Naruto finnaly snaped and couldn't take any more. "Hey boddy you got a problem with our village." Naruto said more as a statement more then a question. The shorter one make a little giggle then said. "Yes boy I do have a problem with your village its a dump, worst place I've ever stayed in my life and thats saying something cause I've stayed in a lot of shitholes."

"Why you no good." Naruto was about to punch him but Choji held him back. "Let me go Choji this bastards gonna pay."

"Ohhhh am I," the short one said. "You can't honestly, for one second think you can take me on." "He's right Naruto stop this before you start something." Shikamaru said. "Ohhhhhh isn't that interesting right Mika." The short one said, to the kunoichi. "Hehe, yes it is Sato such small and insenifecent brat is him." Mika said.

"Well, well, well, if your really Naruto then I guess what your friend wanted to stop has ALREADY STARTED." With that Sato seized Choji's arms, pulled them off of Naruto and threw Choji like a feather straight through the roof. "CHOJI," Shikamaru yelled. Shikamaru looked down just in time to see Sato hit Naruto with a bonecracking blow to the chest. 'Damnit for someone to have this kind of strengh they can't be human, not even Tsunade-sama would have this kind of strengh, where the hell does it all come from.' Shikamaru thought but before he knew what happened Mika was in front of him.

"Hehehe you know your kinda cute too bad your a friend with Naruto-kun." Mika said, the last part in a sarcastic, playful kind of voice. Then she kicked Shikamaru up into the air, grabed his chest, and slammed him down onto a hot open grill. All this happening while the tall one sat there drinking tea.

Kiba and Shino came too late. Choji was out cold, Shikamaru was being pinned to a grill, and Naruto had basicaly every single one of his ribs cracked. Sato looked over and saw them, looked at their heads and saw the excuse he was looking for. "Haha more Konoha shinobi come to help the poor boy out, this will be fun." As Sato make his way with a killing blow for Shino and Kiba, a sharp voice yet somehow gentle voice yelled so powerfully as if calling from the heavens, "THAT'S ENOUGH."

Sato stopped dead in his tracks and Mika immeditaly jumped back from Shikamaru. The voice had come from the third in the group the taller one. "Sorry, I'm blind and didn't realize what they where doing until now, allow me to properly introduce myself I am Ryu, the Short one with the blood lust is Sato, and the crazy pysco female is Mika." Ryu said in a voice more lower then the order he had given just a couple seconds ago.

"Mika, Sato, I'm tired we will retire to the quarters of which we are to stay." Ryu said. "But, Ryu, I can't leave any business like this unfinished." Sato said. Ryu pointed his face in his direction and Sato shut up immediatly. "As I said, I'm tired we're leaving." And with that the three were off.


	2. Chapter 2 Mika's Desire

Chapter 2 Mika's Desire

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING." Tsunade yelled at Naruto. The incident that happened that morning left Naruto and Choji in the hospital. Shikamaru had his back looked at but it didn't seem like a serious burn so they let him go. "Honestly Naruto what are we gonna do with you." Tsunade said. "I couldn't just let that jerk mock my village." Naruto said in defence.

"Look at yourself Naruto it doesn't look like it was much of a fight, those genin are on a level you can't even begin to comprehend." Tsunade said. "So do us all a favor and don't go near them until the exams are over." "Right, right." Naruto said. "I'm serious Naruto, don't forget I can make it so you can't leave this hospital." Tsunade said in a voice that sent a chill down everyones spine.

Naruto chilled to the bone by this thought said quickly. "Yes, yes granny-Tsunade, I won't go anywhere near them." "Good, thats the same for your Choji, Shikamaru." Choji was pretending to be asleep hoping to dodge the bullet, but it seems it hit him anyway. Shikamaru came in the door, he apparently was sitting out there for a while.

"Yes, sir." Shikamaru said, "I'm guessing that Choji is awake then." "Yes, Shikamaru, I'm awake I should be let out now right Tsunade-same?" Choji asked. "You don't seem to have any injuries so fine, but like I said don't go anywhere near those three got it." Tsunade said. "Yes, sir," Choji and Shikamaru replyed.

"B-b-but granny-Tsunade, what about me I can go too right," "NO NARUTO, unlike Shikamaru and Choji you are now in hospital care, and when you get out you'll be on close surveillance until the Chuunin exams are over." Tsunade ordered. "WHAT, come on, thats a little harsh, someone following me around until the exams are over." Naruto said. "Would you rather stay in the hospital until its over." Tsunade said. Naruto crossed his arms and finished the conversation with a grunt of defeat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru and Choji were walking home when Choji said. "Wow, Shikamaru you're one lucky guy." "How's that Choji?" Shikamaru asked. "You were pinned to an open barbeque and you didn't even get a burn mark, or any internal burning, if you ask me that pretty lucky." Choji said. "Now that you mention it Choji, that grill wasn't even hot." Shikamaru said. "What are you talking about Shikamaru of course it was hot, they had enough charcoal today to burn down the whole village in a second." Choji said. "I know Choji, I know, but even though fire was up and running it felt cold, as if I was in a blizzard." Shikamaru said.

"Genjustu maybe, oh well see you tomorrow Shikamaru." Choji said and headed for his house. "Yeah, see you Choji, take care." Walking home this late is a drag, we didn't even get out of the hospital till sunset, and now it would be pitch black if not for the street lamps. This darkness would be perfect for those shadow village genin because of the way they're dressed. And that girl I know she was using genjustu but the question was wh-.

"Don't move or you die shadow-lover." Said a familar voice of the kunoichi, Mika. Shikamaru tried to turn around but a kunai was held closer to his neck to let him know it was there. "So shadow-lover I might have not seem your ninjustu but Ryu did, and he told me all about it." Mika said. Shikamaru felt something press against his back and the kunai fell away. "That's a chakra bot, our villages top battle tecnology, don't try anything funny, its meant to bind your abilities and the things you munipulate in place." Mika said. Shikamaru went to turn around but a shock sent him straight for the ground.

"Oh and this chakra bot also has a remote activated mechanism, see." Mika said, and held up a hand to show a remote with two buttons on it the top was blue and the bottom was red. The hand quickly pulled it away before Shikamaru could grab it. "Now, now shadow-lover I'll be happy to tell you what each button does, just don't turn around you already felt the blue one." Mika said and the shock came once more to Shikamaru. "Theres a switch on the side that lets me control just how powerful the shock is." Mika said. Now a more powerful shock hit Shikamaru. "That helps me control you like a puppet, that shock does, and as for the red button, that will make the bot self-destruct." Mika said in a sly and deadly voice.

That hit Shikamaru harder then any shock could hit him. "If you do what I say and don't try to disobey I won't have to push the red one, understood." Mika said in a commanding voice. Shikamaru shook his head to show he understood. "Now shadow-lover I'll tell you a secret on how to get this off, it holds the suroundings you try to munipulate steady execpt, for shadows." Mika said. Shikamaru didn't know where this was going but he listened to every word. "It always had a problem with shadows but it still makes it a pain in the ass, I want to see you get this off."

Shikamaru was suddently spun around and before he knew what was happening, and Mika's lips where locked with his. "Your that shadow village girl, Mika right?" Shikamaru asked. "Hehe, you catch on quick shadow-lover, you are a cute one and I always did get aroused from those who can use shadows like me, so I want to show you a different shadow justu, its a justu a slacker like you would love because once you mastered it, it will activate itself." Mika said

"Why teach me this justu?" Shikamaru asked. "Hehe, thats for you to find out later Shikamaru." Mika answered, saying his name in a girlish kind of way. "If thats really your intentions then whats with this thing on my back?" Shikamaru asked. "My, my your full of questions you silly boy," Mika said and she flicked Shikamaru in the nose. "It has to be removed with a shadow's grip, not a physical one, and to learn this justu you need to prove to me you can do it, after all I don't want the shadows to kill you while your learning it, hehe."

"Good bye shadow-lover, Shik-a-mar-u." Mika said, kissed him one last time, and vanished amongest the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3 Salar

Chapter 3 Salar

"Sato, go find our first, proctor, give him my little gift." Ryu said. "But, Ryu, Mika ain't here yet, shouldn't we wait." Sato said. "If that girls gonna be late then she has no right to come at all, besides she's smart she'll catch on soon." Ryu said, starting in an angry voice but calming it towards the end. "Besides the shadows are forming so shes already here." Ryu added.

Many shadows came together and started to form a figure, the figure rose from the ground and the shadows faded off of it. "Sorry, sorry I was busy with something else." Mika said. "You stupid girl you know that your the best one of us for this job." Sato said. "Shut up, Sato." Ryu said, he hand went into his cloak and pulled out a small black jar.

"Make sure our, proctor, eats this, I hear he tells you stuff to mess with your head." Ryu said. "He brings everyone as a team into seperate rooms and puts one into a trap, the other two have to get him out, finding information is key to this mission and Salar here will make sure we get that information." At these words the jar started to shake.

"Salar is too big right now so he's soaking in these fluids to return to his egg form." Ryu stated. "It will be Mika's job to get this inside the stomach of the, proctor, because her shadow justu can send physical objects through, or into, other physical objects."

Ryu handed the jar to Mika and said, "In five hours he will become back to his egg form, you are to get Salar into the, examanator at all cost, got that." "Yes, sir." Mika said. "But if I may ask who is the, proctor." Ryu looked up at her when she said this and a big smile crossed his face. "My dear, dear, Mika, I may be blind but I see everything, you've already met him, in fact you've kissed him." Ryu said. Mika jumped back at this, oviously she had forgotten about this ability of his.

"But, because I can see that Sato would like to know who it is as well, his name, is Nara, Nara Shikamaru." Ryu said. "WHAT, YOU MEAN THAT LITTLE PUCK AT THE BARBEQU PLACE, MIKA YOU KISSED HIM." Sato yelled in suprise rather then anger. Mika sighed looked at the jar and said, "got it."

She turned around then disappeared into the darkness the same way she came. Sato waited till he knew she was gone then said to Ryu, "Is this ok, I mean what if she is developing feelings for this boy." "It would be better if she fell on her own." Ryu said. "If she does fall then this will remind her that we are not like Naruto and Gaara, we are a special kind of jinchuuriki, the difference between us and those two is we can't hold a human form, we are permanently fused physically and mentaly with our demons, let this remind her that."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru was lying in his bed thinking over what just happened. 'What was that thing the girl put on my back, and some justu she wants to teach me, arggggg this is such a dr-.' "Knock, knock shadow-boy, Shik-a-mar-u." Shikamaru sat up to find Mika sitting on his window-sill looking out at the night sky.

"Hehe, your names so fun to say Shikamaru-kun." Mika said. "What do you want know?" Shikamaru said. "Nothing really." Mika answered. "Well if you're not going to do anything then go away." Shikamaru said. Mika giggled and said, "Oh it's not what I'm gonna do but what you're gonna do, your gonna take me out and show me around this village, after all." Mika jumped off the window-sill and but her mouth right up to Shikamaru's ear and wispered. "It would be nice to have someone like you to keep me company tonight."

Shikamaru's face started turning red. Quickly getting up he said, "Well I can't because I have to be up early tomorrow, bec-." "Because of the chuuni exams I know Shadow-boy, I know." Mika said cutting him off to say this. "But if you're with me you won't need sleep, and Besides you don't look very tired now lets go." Mika grabbed his arm and pushed him out the window. After she heard the smack of him hitting the ground from his two-story house she jumped out after him and landed on his back. Before they left Shikamaru thought 'God help me this is gonna be a long night, being tired's not going to be the problem, hanging out with her will get me put in the hospital.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow this ramen is good, no wonder your friend Naruto loves it so much." Mika said. She was already on her 21st bowl and Shikamaru just finished his first. Shikamaru thought 'Looks like I won't be in the hospital but she's going to leave me dirt poor,' as he opened his wallet to see if he could cover it. "Shikamaru-kun."

Shikamaru turned towards Mika to see her pushing her bowl of ramen to him and she said. "I can't finish this Shikamaru-kun, otherwise I'll get fat you eat it." She said in that girlish kinda way. Shikamaru basicaly hit his head on the table, because she said that after eating 20 bowls of ramen. But Shikamaru knew better then to upset her. "S-s-sure," he said and finished eating it for her. When Shikamaru was done Mika hit him in the back so hard his face hit the counter with a loud crack. "Shikamaru-kun aren't you worried about getting fat." Mika said, then added. "Oh well pay the man so you can show me the sights of Konoha."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru was taking her on a walk down a park area of Konoha. He could feel how empty his wallet was and couldn't help to regret it. "Shikamaru-kun look, look." Shikamaru looked up at what she was pointing at and it was the moon, full and bright. "In my village the moon doesn't ever shine that bright." Mika said. "Isn't it romantic Shikamaru-kun," she added and it sent Shikamaru to turn bright red. "Hehe, owwwww the suns coming up I got to get going before Sato and Ryu find out I'm gone." Mika said and she turned put her arms around his neck, kissed him, and said "I had a wonderful time tonight Shik-a-mar-u-kun."

Then Mika burst into shadows and was gone. Now that she was gone Shikamaru felt a strong emptiness, but when he relized the time he said, "Shit," and ran off to where the first exam would take place to set up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Mika came back Ryu asked, "You didn't feed it to him did you?" Mika smiled and said, "I fooled even your sight Ryu, no I didn't." "Is Salar planted then?" Ryu asked. "Yes, I know you saw everything so I'll tell you I put it in when I hit his back, after he was done eating." Mika said. Sato smiled and said, "I guess your not completly worthless girl." Mika sneered at him and Ryu said, "This is good now, we just have to wait a couple hours entil the first test starts."


End file.
